The Whirlpool Maelstrom of the Spiritual Realm
by zepheros
Summary: Abadoned. Up for adoption.
1. Prologue

(A/N) Please understand that this is my first ever story on fanfiction, so I'll ask that please keep flames to a minimum and give any and all helpful advice so that I may better any other stories that I do. Thanks to all.

XxXxXxXxX

I do not own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would be badass.

XxXxXxXxX

"Talking"

"_Whispering"_

"**Shouting/Techniques/Demon talking"**

'_Thoughts'_

**Prologue – Hajime (1)**

Naruto had a horrible day, first he found out his best friend/brother figure had defected to join the sickly looking snake sannin for power. Then while he was about to catch said friend, another sickly looking guy that could pull out his own bones and use them as weapons ambushed him. Good thing Bushy Brows was there to lend a hand, hopefully he didn't die. Now he was standing above a waterfall overlooking a valley where they would have his last fight in the living world with the very friend he was chasing.

There stood Naruto, dressed in his ungodly bright orange jumpsuit. It consisting of cuts in the fabric from the bone user. **"SASUKE!"** He yelled at the top of his lungs. Now named Sasuke was smirking at his now former friend. He was dressed in a navy blue, short sleeved shirt and gray pants. His skin was ash grey with what resembled a pure black shuriken on the bridge of his nose.

"**DOBE" **He yelled in and arrogant tone. Each was holding a powerful jutsu in each hand, ready to use. Both Naruto and Sasuke lunged at each other from a good 35 yard gap while yelling at the top of their lungs the name of their attacks.

"**RASENGAN/CHIDORI"**

As their attacks collided with each other, a ball of energy suddenly surrounded both boys as inside said ball of energy, something unexpected happened to both combatants. To Sasuke, it was that Naruto's formed had changed the moment their attacks landed upon the other. Now, Naruto had what was a black jacket that covered most of his body except his hands, lower legs, feet and face. His hands hand black gloves, while his pants seemed to be baggy, black pants of some sort. The feet were covered in black combat boots that seemed slightly worn. He also had a hood, but it was off, showing his lean face. His hair seemed to be a little longer and apparently swept backwards as if it had been combed back. The face stayed similar though, but that's when he noticed that the blonde was now 5' 9".

For Naruto, it was the fact that his now lost friend had shoved the chidori through his chest. At first, that was all he could register until he noticed that Sasuke had reverted to his normal form and was staring down at him. Sasuke's face held a blank look, except when you looked into his eyes. His eyes had the look of anger. Not at the dying blonde, but at himself for letting his lust for power to lead to this event.

As Naruto died, the clouds started to blot out the sunlight until his eye lids closed, never to open in the realm of humans again.

"**Damn gaki (4), you just had to go out and die on us," **came from the age old fox demon Kyuubi.

'_Shut up fur ball, I don't want to deal with you right now.' _Naruto replied in a sad tone.

"**NO, if you would have begged for more power, I would still be alive. And you as well by consequence."**

'_Well too bad, we're dead now.' _He was things well as he watched his sensei, Kakashi Hatake, arrive and knock Sasuke unconscious with a quick chop to the neck. _'Guess I'll just follow them,' _he said off-handedly.

"**Do that gaki, and you only hurt yourself," **the fox said in a low tone.

'_What do you mean?' _Naruto asked a little concerned as he never really before heard the Kyuubi of all beings sound worried for him.

After a little thought, the Kyuubi responded, **"Nothing gaki, just make sure not to lose if you really want to follow."**

_**To be continued…**_

XxXxXxXxX

– Begin

– Brat

Well then, that's my first ever attempt at a story, I'll be holding a poll in my account to see if you guys want to Naruto along the lines of the noble and many hot female soul reapers, or the with the very strong and still hot female arrancars. Either way, I plan on this being a harem fic.

R&R please


	2. Are you an angel?

(A/N) Well people, I didn't want to wait too long so here is the update. Now I know this was a short lived poll, but I wanted to get my first actual chapter of the story out ASAP. Now I'll answer some of the reviews I have received over night.

PopthePuff: Thanks very much, and personally, I agree with him going to the soul society, a lot of babes there.

grimangel163: Sorry, but he won't go to the hollows. Though I like that pairing as well, and I'll try to tweak things from cannon so I can make it happen.

Riotstarter1214: At first, didn't even think of them, but since you brought it up, I like the idea. Of course it won't happen in the very first few chapters of the story. I was thinking of a threesome happening between Tsunade, Rangiku, and Naruto.

ebm6969: Well for starters, it was only a prologue, so it was never meant to be as long as an actual chapter. Also, I'll try to update once or twice a week at the very least.

XxXxXxXxX

**Chapter One: Are you an angel? – Hajime**

Naruto followed the duo, consisting of an unconscious Sasuke and Kakashi holding said ghost's lifeless body. The dead boy saw that they we're getting close to Konoha, yet for an unexplainable reason, he had an extremely bad feeling. No, he couldn't dwell on that feeling as they were nearing the gate. As they approached, he noticed that many civilians were in attendance of the welcoming group. He guessed they were the cause of the bad feeling he had as he remembered the abuse he suffered due to them. He also noticed that Tsunade, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were there as well. Sakura was a lost cause, didn't even know why he liked her. He always thought that Ino was kind of cute, a little stuck up but still cute. Tsunade and Hinata were different though. He thought both were hot as hell and definitely wanted to see what Hinata hid under that coat of hers, but he knew it could never happen, not here at least.

As they landed, the women came forward worried about them. Sakura more about Sasuke, the others about Naruto. Kakashi placed both boys on the ground and looked up and the Hokage. "How is he?" the blonde hokage asked. When Kakashi looked down in shame, she couldn't believe it. "I'll ask again Kakashi. How is he?" she asked more forcefully.

Kakashi merely sighed in a Nara like way and sullenly stated, "I didn't make it." This made all in earshot gasp, but he continued, "I couldn't save Naruto. The damnable Uchiha is still alive though." To this, Sakura was jumping with joy, as they say. But Tsunade was on the edge of breaking down into tears, Hinata was already in said state while Ino slapped Sakura hard across the face.

"I can't believe you Sakura, your happy because Sasuke is alive. What about your other teammate?" she asked, unprepared for Sakura's rebuttal.

"I don't give a shit, he only held back Sasuke," Sakura replied with an annoyingly happy voice. This statement pissed off all the shinobi nearby as they came to respect the blonde boy. The civilians also had a similar dislike for the pink haired girl. Granted they didn't like the blonde, but he tried so much to bring back the Uchiha. This brought him up in their standings. So no one could help but be amazed when the Hyuuga heiress made a juuken strike straight toward the pinkette. When said attack landed and said pink banshee was knocked on her ass a good distance away, everyone laughed at how dumbstruck the girl was.

For Naruto, he didn't witness this as the moment Sakura had been jumping for joy; he left away from Konoha into the forests. It didn't take long for him to lose himself in his thoughts. He had been so lost in thought that he didn't realize that he was back at the waterfall where he had recently died at. It wasn't until he heard an ungodly roar that struck fear deep into his heart that he realized his current location. He was suddenly pressed into the ground by an oversized claw. He looked up to see an ungodly white mask look down at him with what seemed as an eternal smirk. Just when said beast was about to dig into his catch, it was blindsided by an attack of energy the blonde was unfamiliar with. The beast was knocked away a good few yards by said attack and a woman, judging by the general shape, stood over Naruto in a defensive manner. He was about to say something to the woman when the beast let out an angry roar before jumping toward the woman, only to be stabbed by the woman, who he now noticed was carrying a sword. As the beast started to dissolve, said woman turned around to face Naruto, and to say he was amazed by the woman's beauty was an understatement.

The woman stood a good 5' 7" in a standard soul reaper outfit, which he would learn of later, that showed her more than generous cleavage. Her hair was a few shades lighter then orange that reached down to her lower back. She also had a scent of strawberries. As he took in her features, he never once heard a single word the woman said. She then looked highly annoyed when she noticed the boy's whisker marks and, in a curious manner, started to rub them to see if they were real. She pleasantly surprised that he started to purr which brought the blonde out of his musings and muttered a "stop" though it sounded slightly embarrassed. When she was caught, she immediately stated, "Well, I would have touched them eventually, but like I said before, hello, my name is Rangiku Matsumoto. And at first, I was just send you to the Rukongai through a soul burial, but I don't want to lose such a stud," she ended with a wink.

"Okay, so is this Rukongai place like some kind of heaven? If you so, you must be an angel," the statement made Rangiku blush slightly and muttered something to herself.

"Well, I guess you could say it is some kind of heaven. Though I believe that your high level of reiryoku warrants a visit to the Captain –Commander."

"Who?' Naruto asked slightly confused, then nearly jumped as an old style double door appeared behind the woman.

"You'll see in a little bit," Rangiku said as she held out her hand for the boy, which he accepted. "Though I don't think I got your name?"

"Oh, well it's Naruto Uzumaki," he stated as they walked through the doors as they opened.

_To be continued…_

XxXxXxXxX

Well, here we go, chapter one of my little story. Also, I will hold another poll for what kind of zanpakuto he will get. I will say now that he will get two as he does hold the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside of him, and zanpakuto's being that they have spiritual beings inside them, Kyuubi is a foreign one and will inhabit a second sword. But my poll will be for the first zanpakuto. Oh and if anyone can guess what Naruto's second attire was in the prologue, you get a cookie.

R&R


	3. Meeting CaptainCommander

(A/N) Can't believe it was like a few hours after posting the last chapter, but I got completely bored and decided to get started on a new one. Oh well, just remember that there is a poll for what Naruto's first zanpakuto's powers will be, blind poll so no influencing anyone else. I also got someone wondering who will be in the harem. Someone wanted Anko, Hana, and Tsume in on it, but I don't know how to work that in. Maybe someone could pm a few ideas to that. Anyways, the ones definitely in are Rangiku Matsumoto, Retsu Unohana, Yoruichi Shiouin, Tia Harribel, Mila Rose, Kukaku Shiba, Isane Kotetsu, and Soi Fon (though I don't understand the name change).

naknaras: the only reason why I say that the Kyuubi will be a zanpakuto is that the beings inhabiting the blades are a part of the user's soul. As such, Kyuubi is part of Naruto's soul due to the sealing. The difference in him having two different zanpakutos is that one is from his own soul, and the one that Kyuubi inhibits is due to said demon being attached to Naruto's soul.

So, on to the story.

XxXxXxXxX

**Chapter Two: Meeting Captain-Commander - Hajime**

The duo stepped through the other end of the old style doors into what Naruto considered to be the cleanest place ever. Hell, he swore he could see the floor sparkling. The he heard a tell-tale sign of weapons being drawn. And sure enough, the gate guards were aiming said weapons at him. He began to tense until Rangiku stated loudly, "Don't worry boys; he is going with me to see the Captain-Commander about a certain issue." Both guards took a quick glance at each other before nodding and sheathing their weapons. Naruto let out a sigh and muttered a "troublesome" which caused many of the Nara clan, both in the Soul Society and Konoha, to sneeze. Rangiku quickly took the blonde's hand and practically dragged the boy toward the Captain-Commander's office. Along the way, they came across a boy with silverfish white hair wearing a white haori over the normal soul reaper clothes.

"Rangiku, what are you doing? Not slacking off again I hope," he questioned before noticing the blonde behind Rangiku. But before he could ask anything, the blonde spoke.

"Uhm, why is there a kid here?" he asked Rangiku with complete seriousness, at which Rangiku laughed. The other boy just growled as he got a tick mark. Before anything else could happen, Rangiku tried to defuse the situation.

"He is my captain," she said, only to get a confused blonde. "Oh that's right, I was going to take you to Captain-Commander to explain things."

"What for Rangiku, and my name is Hitsugaya Toushiro," the now identified Hitsugaya questioned then stated.

"Well Captain, he seems to have unnaturally high reiryoku for someone who hasn't been trained in the arts of a soul reaper."

"That is interesting. So I'll join you to Captain-Commander's office," this statement caught Rangiku off guard as she was hoping to slack off after seeing the Captain-Commander.

"I … I guess we should be going then, right Captain?" she questioned hesitantly with Hitsugaya merely nodding and leading both the blonde boy and vice-captain to said destination.

XxXxXxXxX

The now trio were standing just outside the Captain-Commander's office. Naruto was tense, he didn't know what to expect. Maybe this Captain-Commander person could be like the third Hokage. Or maybe he could be a stoic leader like the Hyuuga clan was. Either way, he would soon learn. Hitsugaya knocked on the door a few times. Then they heard a voice saying to come in. As they walked in, Naruto got a good look of the so called Captain-Commander. He was bald, but had scars over his forehead. The Captain-Commander had long eyebrows and a beard that reached beyond the desk he sat at and had another white haori over his standard soul reaper attire.

The Captain-Commander took notice of the blonde and stated loudly, "What is the meaning of bringing an unknown soul into my office Captain Hitsugaya?"

"I am not clear on the reasons myself Captain-Commander, but my vice-captain seemed to deem him worthy enough to see you directly," he announced, putting Rangiku on the spotlight.

The Captain-Commander merely stared at Rangiku, waiting for her reason as to why Naruto was before him. "Well you see sir, this boy has an abnormally large amount of reiryoku, yet he hasn't been trained as a soul reaper in any way or form," Rangiku quickly reported. The Captain-Commander turned his scrutinizing gaze toward the blonde and studied him for a few moments.

Then, the Captain-Commander stated with a voice filled with a commanding tone, "Tell me your name now, boy."

Naruto was scared out of his mind and immediately replied, "Naruto Uzumaki, sir."

"Now then, Naruto, tell me how long you have been a soul," the Captain-Commander requested.

"Only a few hours, sir," Naruto's uneasiness was steadily growing under the older man's stoic stare.

After a few minutes, Captain-Commander spoke, "Take him to Squad 12 to be studied. I want to know why he has such a large amount of reiryoku."

To say that both the captain and vice-captain were shocked was like saying that Captain-Commander was old. "B-but sir, what if Captain Kurotsuchi kills Naruto?" came the question from the vice-captain.

"Then it will be for advancing our ability to protect souls from the damnable hollows," replied the ever stoic Captain-Commander.

"But if we lose someone of such high rarity, we might lose an even more useful prospect in our goals," rebutted the young looking captain.

"Explain Captain Hitsugaya."

"Think of it this way sir, what if we don't gain anything from studying the blonde. Then the time and man power would be all a waste. But if we were to train him into being a soul reaper, then we can use his power against the stronger hollows." Hitsugaya hoped his words could persuade the Captain-Commander to rethink and change his order.

Said commander spent a few minutes thinking upon Hitsugaya's words. "Fine," after a few more moments, "but he is under your watch Captain Hitsugaya." To which, the white haired boy only nodded. "Now then, he will immediately be sent to the soul reaper academy. Vice-Captain Matsumoto, please escort the boy to the academy. Captain Hitsugaya, we will have a meeting with the other captains about these events. Dismissed." Both the boy captain and voluptuous vice-captain nodded, but stopped when they heard Naruto speak.

"Great, I'm being used as a weapon again." This mere statement caught the attention of all in the room.

"What do you mean boy," came the curious voice of the Captain-Commander.

"Well, it started when I was born about 12 years ago…" thus began the story of the blonde's horrible life. Said tale made Rangiku lock up in pure shock while Hitsugaya was letting out a low snarl. As for the Captain-Commander, the only show of emotion on the stoic man was the tightening of his hands upon his cane, which creaked loudly.

"Go ahead Vice-Captain Rangiku, take him to the academy now. The other captains and I will have a meeting soon." The woman nodded as she slowly took the blonde toward the academy for soul reapers to be. "Come now, Captain Hitsugaya, we have a meeting to attend." Said boy captain nodded and followed the much older captain to the meeting room.

XxXxXxXxX

(A/N: All captains remain the same as in cannon.)

It's the middle of the captains meeting. Captain-Commander had just finished retelling the story of Naruto's life. Each captain had somewhat different reactions.

Soi Fon had a look that seemed to be a mix of seriously pissed and of total shock. The only change of Gin's face was that his usual fox or snake like grin was turned into a deep frown. Unohana had buried her face into her hands, making soft sobbing sounds. Aizen face held a look of amazement of how much the boy had endured and continued to go on. He would see if he could maybe persuade the blonde boy to his objectives at some later time. Byakuya's face remained stoic, but you could see the barely contained anger in his eyes. Komamura, Tosen, Shunsui, and Ukitake all held in the same emotion of anger. It showed more on their faces then Byakuya, but was just about the same level. Though both Kenpachi and Kurotsuchi had what seemed a crazy, yet gleeful look on their faces. For Kenpachi, he wanted to see just how strong the boy was if he could survive such a childhood, or lack thereof. Kurotsuchi on the other hand wanted to experiment on the boy to unlock what made his healing rate so advanced.

The Captain-Commander could sense the outbursts that he undoubtedly knew would come, and focused his reiatsu on all of the captains, forcing them to stay quiet. "I know that this has angered many of you, but let it lie in the boy's past. For now, I have decided to place him into the soul reaper academy."

All the captains knew that this would mean he would eventually be placed in one of their squads. Each captain wanted the boy in their squad for their own reasons. "Sir," came the calm voice of Aizen, "if what you say is true, then maybe we should place him within a squad now." Many captains nodded at this statement.

"No, he needs to be trained properly and I won't have any special cases besides the ones that have graduated early from the academy." None dared challenge his word; they knew he would stick to it. Their only hope for Naruto joining any of their squads earlier was if he graduated early. "If there will be no more interjections, then you are all dismissed." The other captains nodded and promptly left, leaving the Captain-Commander to his own musings. "I believe the Seireitei will never be the same," he muttered to himself. Oh how right his words will be.

_To be continued…_

XxXxXxXxX

(A/N) Well, that's a wrap on Chapter 2 of my story, I don't want to go over his time in the academy as I always hated the long wait and none of the girls that will be in the harem will be in the academy. Also, Naruto will have his advanced healing rate, and he will be able to use any jutsu that he has already learned as it takes ki (which is used for any physical actions) combined with mana (which is used in mental activities) to make chakra. Reiryoku is spiritual energy, and the only reason he has a lot is the fact that he still has Kyuubi inside of him. No one has guessed of Naruto's attire so I'll say it now, it was from Organization XIII because let's face it, the clothes look badass. Also, I will end the poll soon, so get your votes in while you still can. Next Chapter will be skimming over what Naruto learns and happens to him during his time in the academy. Let's just say that there will be pervyness from both Naruto and a few of the girls of his harem. Also, I need a few ideas on which squad to send our blonde hero.

R&R

Zepheros … out


	4. Title Too Long To Type

(A/N) Let me say this first people, over 1 K in hits for my first story ever on the first day alone. WOOT WOOT 8D. Not much to say here except that it has been settled what the powers of his first zanpakuto will be, so keep sending suggestions of what squads Naruto should join.

Now on to the story.

XxXxXxXxX

**Chapter 3: Graduation, Squads and a Man Named Kenpachi … Crap - Hajime**

The academy at first seemed hard, but when Naruto found out he could use his shadow clones, he was elated. He was told that the academy usually trained soul reapers-to-be for about 6 years. This didn't fly with Naruto too well, but he decided to take things slow as he had no idea how things worked in the Seireitei. But that had lasted for about three days before he couldn't take it anymore. That's about when he realized he hasn't tried to use his shadow clone jutsu. What was unknown to the people of his human world is that he did in fact know of and understood the secret of the jutsu's ability to transfer the knowledge gained by the clone.

Of course, during the three day before he remembered his jutsus, a captain by the name of Kurotsuchi had once barged into his dorm room. He was a weird man, reminded Naruto of the few instances he met the gay pedo Orochimaru. Captain Kurotsuchi had demanded that Naruto should be used as an experiment. He even ordered his Vice-Captain to detain him by any means necessary. Before she attempted to capture the blonde, she greeted said blonde and told him of her name, which Naruto returned gratefully. After the greetings finished, she attempted to capture the blonde as her captain/father/creator ordered. This little chase led to a very comical chase across the Seireitei, which at some points in time crossed over into being perverted.

**Author Devil Genjutsu: Flashback No Jutsu**

"Please hold still so I may bring you back to my Captain," called the almost monotone voice of Nemu Kurotsuchi, Vice-Captain of Squad 12.

"Like hell I'm going to hold still," replied the terrified blonde. "But I wouldn't mind taking a cute lady like you on a date, Nemu-chan." Nemu blushed slightly at the last statement. What neither realized was where they were running. As it seemed, they ran into the Squad 11's area. When Naruto looked over his shoulder to check if Nemu was still behind him, which she was, he never noticed that a large shadowy figure with another, very smaller figure on the larger one's own shoulder. The imminent crash felt like if Naruto ran into a brick wall. Our lovable blonde fell on his ass hard and look up to see what, or rather whom, he hit. What he saw scared him equally, if not more so, then the promised experiments Captain Kurotsuchi would do to him.

Then the giant of a person, who by the sound of the voice was a male, spoke, "Well look at this, it's that blonde boy from before, isn't Yachiru?"

"I believe so, Kenny," came the ever cheerful voice of Yachiru, the pink haired Vice-Captain of Squad11. At the short statement, the man nicknamed Kenny gave a crazy smile that was similar to that of Captain Kurotsuchi's manic grin.

"W-who are you, sir," Naruto questioned with fear gripping his body tightly.

At this, the large man's smile seemed to widen. "I am Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of Squad 11. And you are here to challenge me I assume. Then let us get started already."

Before Naruto could say anything Nemu caught up with him just as Kenpachi drew his zanpakuto. "Captain Zaraki, please let me take him to my Captain before you fight him," Nemu pleaded with the fight-crazed captain.

"Uhm, Kenny," Yachiru squeaked out.

"No, he challenged fair and square. A duel should be heeded first, but if it makes you feel better, I'll let him live," Kenpachi countered Nemu's proposition.

"Kenny~~~~~," Yachiru called out again.

"Captain Kurotsuchi will be mad at me if Naruto is damaged in any way or form. Naruto is required to understand and utilize his advanced healing factor," Nemu countered.

"**KENNY~~~~,"** Yachiru yelled at the top of her lungs into Kenpachi's ear.

"What is it Yachiru," responded the giant of a man, seemingly unaffected.

"Mr. Blondie is gone," the young girl stated nonchalantly.

"Why didn't you bring this up earlier, Vice-Captain Yachiru," Nemu questioned.

Yachiru pouted in very childish fashion, "Both of you wouldn't listen."

Both Nemu and Kenpachi glanced at each other before speaking to Yachiru simultaneously, "Which way did he go?"

**Squad 11 Area: Captain/Vice-Captain Office**

Naruto walked in, hoping to find a hiding spot from the insane captains. Instead, he found Rangiku asleep on the couch with no one else inside the room. The blonde sighed as he thought trying to find another place to hide when heard the busty Vice-Captain stir from here nap. He was about to turn to the woman when he suddenly felt a weight on his shoulders, arms wrapped around his neck in s oft, loving manner, the pressure of something pressing into his back, and the unmistakable scent of alcohol. All coming from the woman he previously thought was sleeping. Then he felt a kiss right under his ear lobe, then a few more along his jaw line. Then what he heard next sent his blood racing, heart beating, and face reddening. "Come back to bed Naru-kun, I'm not finished with you yet," was the very sentence that sent Naruto into a mini-frenzy as Rangiku sluggishly attempted, and failed, at removing the blondes clothes.

The door slammed open, half waking Rangiku, as Yachiru giggled out, "There he is Kenny. But what is he doing with her?"

Both Naruto and Nemu had the decency to blush while Kenpachi merely stated, "You're too young to fully understand, Yachiru." This statement obtained another pout from said pinkette.

Now Rangiku was starting to fully awaken, which at this point in time Hitsugaya walked in wondering what the hell was happening, but she foolishly announced, "Why is everyone here, I was dreaming of playing with my not so little Naru-kun." At this, the entire room practically froze. Rangiku was finally fully awake and started to regret what she said.

"You mean like mommy and daddy," Yachiru questioned, which only made the situation worse. Things became truly awkward for even the likes of Kenpaci. While Yachiru looked around for confirmation, no one could look at her and glanced away.

Before the pink haired girl could ask anything else, a voice broke through the tension. "Excuse me, but what is going on in here," questioned the perma-smirking captain of Squad 3. Everyone looked at the captain with embarrassed blushes spread across their faces, except for the confused Yachiru. "I came to check on Rangiku-san."

"I'm not even sure myself, and it's my own office," answered Hitsugaya, who was almost forgotten, angrily.

"Well I think Mr. Blondie and Ran-chan were playing mommy and daddy," answered the completely oblivious pinkette, which go the older white haired captain looked over to said people.

"W-we didn't," both quickly stated simultaneously. This only seemed to make the captain even more suspicious. Naruto couldn't take it anymore and ran past the captains while they were still slightly shocked.

It took a few moments for the action to register to both Nemu and Kenpachi. "Argh, I was going to fight him," growled the battle-crazy captain.

"I thought I made it clear when I said I would take him to Captain Kurotsuchi first, and then you can fight him," returned Nemu.

Before Kenpachi could counter, Yachiru spoke up, "We're losing him Kenny." This earned an actual growl from the captain as both he and Nemu chased after the blonde.

Gin looked after the retreating forms before turning to Rangiku, "I guess you two weren't playing 'mommy and daddy' after all, huh." This got an immediate blush from the Vice-Captain as she remembered her dream that started all this.

**Squad 2 Area: Captain's Office**

Soi Fon had an easy day so far. Her subordinates managed to stay in line, and her Vice-Captain was working diligently on his paper work while she had practically none. As she thought back on her day, she had the feeling like things were going to change for the worse, very soon. She didn't have time to think on it for long as she heard her door slam shut. She knew it wasn't any of her men, as they would have knocked and stated their reason for disturbing her before waiting for her permission to enter. Whoever it was didn't do any of this, so she treated the intruder with force she believed he or she deserved. So without remorse or actually seeing who it was, she judo flipped Naruto on to his back, straddled his waist and pulled out her zanpakuto to hold at the boy's neck. After a few minutes of hearing the boy whimper in submission, Soi Fon realized who it was. She stuttered out an apology while sheathing her sword. But before anymore could be said, Nemu and Kenpachi, and Yachiru by consequence, barged in to find that Soi Fon hadn't bothered to get off the blonde.

"Are they playing mommy and daddy instead," Yachiru questioned obliviously. At this, Nemu and Kenpachi merely stared at the duo on the ground, but Naruto and Soi Fon only blushed.

"You know what, I'll hold off on the duel," Kenpachi decided that he had had enough of the events and left while Yachiru waved bye in a childish way. Nemu though, she stood there watching them both with a deep blush across her face.

"W-what are you waiting for Vice-Captain Nemu," questioned the slightly worried female captain.

"Don't mind me; I'll wait until your both finished." This made Soi Fon completely conscious of the awkward position she was in with Naruto under her.

Though before she could amend the situation, Captain Unohana walked in. "Hello Soi Fon-san, sorry to bother you, but-," the kind captain noticed the position the petite captain and the blonde boy were in. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you two were like that," Unohana stated with something that sounded like … jealousy?

"N-no, it's not like that, he snuck in and I merely captured him," Soi Fon returned hastily.

"Oh, so you're _that_ type, huh," asked the artificial soul reaper. Soi Fon only thought on this, as well as Unohana. They all looked at Naruto and had licked their lips subconsciously.

Thinking quick, Naruto pointed toward the door, "Is that Captain-Commander?" The three women looked with fear upon their faces, but not seeing said person. Once they looked back, they noticed that Naruto was missing from his spot under Soi Fon and quickly looked around. They spotted the blonde halfway from escaping the room through the window.

Before Naruto could get any further or the girls reach for him, Captain-Commander burst into the room, "What is the meaning of this? I've been getting reports of an academy student running around with both a Captain and a Vice-Captain chasing after him. If I find out that you did something to cause these events Naruto, I'll make sure you'll never be a soul reaper again. Now come here and explain before I assume the worst." The command didn't take much time to get through to the blonde as he was in front of the old captain as the last sentence left the man's lips and immediately began explaining what had happened. All the while Nemu tried to sneak out, but was caught and was frozen in place by a look from Captain-Commander. The old man sighed tiredly, "I'll forgive you this time young man, but try not to cause such a ruckus next time. As for Captain Kurotsuchi, I will have him understand that he is not allowed to experiment on you. Now get back to your room before I let him experiment instead."

"Yes sir," was all Naruto said before rushing off back to his room, not bothering to catch the conversation that followed after he left.

**Author Kami Genjutsu: Kai**

Though it wasn't all that fun, he did realize that a few of the women have fallen for him, and more would follow later on in the years. Anyways, Captain Kurotsuchi hasn't been back at all since then, but Nemu has. She didn't try to capture the boy anymore, but she just talked to him. So have the other women he ran into, though he knew some were hoping for more than just friendship. All of the women were hoping that he would choose theirs, but Naruto knew he wouldn't go to Squads 4 or 12. Squad 4 as he wasn't really too well into healing for that one, and Squad 12 for obvious reasons. He heard that Squad 11 was for the soul reapers big on fighting with their zanpakuto's, but he didn't like Captain Kenpachi. Then there was Squad 2. He heard that Squad 2 was mostly into the dark, mysterious stuff, ninja-like stuff. That was what he was good at, considering what his profession in life was.

His min started to wander back to his time in the academy again. This time it went back to when he first obtained his zanpakuto's. The looks on peoples' faces were of shock, mainly the male populace, and amazement, mainly the female populace with some giving him bedroom eyes.

**Author Devil Genjutsu: Flashback No Jutsu**

It was amazing, it was terrifying. Most of all, it was unheard of. Yes there had been soul reapers who had one zanpakuto release to shikai to form two blades, but never has there been a soul reaper who has had two different zanpakutos. One was the length of an average odachi that was just 4 feet in total length, the handle being 1 foot in length. The blade width was an inch wide with the guard in the shape of a rectangular cloud like shape. The handle of the blade was a deep navy blue color, the pummel and guard were in a light-golden color, and the sheathe was light green, almost neon green. The second on the other hand was … was unexplainable. It scared them of how the crimson red color of the blade seemed to gleam evilly. If Kenpachi was there, they knew he wouldn't wait to challenge the blonde. The blade itself was a good 5 feet long, with the handle adding another 2 feet on top of the sword.**(A/N I will not attempt to describe the blade as I don't know how to. I will put the picture of how I would like it to be on my profile.) **

**Author Kami Genjutsu: Kai**

All in all, the blonde was the biggest mystery ever, and this pissed off the males off completely. Also, the women were checking Naruto out non-stop. Though the girls liked him since they thought he was cute, what kept them coming back to the boy, asking for dates, was that he kept some of his life to himself as if to tease the girls, maybe even challenge them. This, of course, was what they thought, but Naruto simply kept those parts a mystery due the Captain-Commander asking him to do so. That reminded him, he never really asked for the old man's name.

Anyways, while he knew that the larger blade of his two swords was Kyuubi, he didn't know what the name of his smaller one is. When he asked about Kyuubi, he was told that sometimes the reiryoku of person is so strong that their shikai form is forever unsealed. But it wasn't time for the fox as there was the other zanpakuto to worry about. He knew he needed to meet with his unknown zanpakuto. Sometime later, he would need to see if he cou-

"HEY, are you listening," Naruto looked at the speaker, to who he shook his head no. The person speaking sighed slightly before speaking up again, "Well like I said, although you have some weird abilities and there has been some awkward moments between us in the past, I would like to welcome you to Squad 10."

"Thanks Captain Hitsugaya," Naruto stated cheerfully, "and you as well Vice-Captain Rangiku-chan."

Said woman blushed slightly. "Please, just call me Rangiku."

"Oh, sure thing Rangiku-chan." The busty Vice-Captain blushed again.

"Alright, to celebrate, let's go get drunk," Rangiku shouted cheerfully.

"You're forgetting something Rangiku," Hitsugaya muttered in an annoyed tone.

"Like what Captain?"

"We have to see how far Naruto is strength wise," Captain Hitsugaya stated calmly. "Afterwards, we can party."

"YAY," she nearly shouted as she hugged the new blonde teammate into her well endowed breasts.

_To be continued…_

**XxXxXxXxX**

**(A/N) There we go people, my next chapter, sorry it took so long. I was trying to make it longer and it took longer then I thought it would, but I did it. Hope you like, decided main pairing will be NarutoxRangiku, but don't get me wrong. It's still a harem fic. But I digress, I want people to issue challenges to me, just remember, I have to like it and you'll know if I do. Also, I want to make this clear. I was going to do omakes, but I will reward it only when I have 20 reviews.**

**R&R**

**Zepheros … out**


	5. Unfortunate News

**A/N: Okay, so long time since I've done anything and I'm sorry for that. Unfortunately, in that time, I have lost my inspiration for this story and I will abandon it. If some poor, unlucky soul wants to take up my piece of crap, then message me. If you do take story, then best wishes for you to make it better.**

**Zepheros, out.**


	6. Story Related AN

**Hey everyone, its Zepheros here. I know I've literally played dead for more than a year and you know what, I'm really sorry about that. I just hit a block with my stories, got caught up in school and work, and got so lazy that I forgot about my stories. Now I have to say, I won't be updating the stories I have already done. Let's face it, it's already been more than a year without anything for my stories. If I do update it anymore than it would be a miracle since I'd have to remember any direction I had going. Now then, I will be doing a new story, and hopefully stick with it. If any of you guys remember any shows back when Cartoon Network first started Toonami, then you guys might be interested in this crossover idea I have. Like everything else, it will be part Naruto. The other half of the crossover would be a show that I have loved and most definitely missed. My idea is about a Naruto and Code Lyoko crossover. I've seen several that I liked in the category. But like me, haven't been updated in a while. Now while I would like to do this, I've also had an idea for another crossover, a Naruto and Borderlands 2 crossover, but that ever come to fruition until I actually sit down and fully complete the game. Something which I would love to do with friends. From the very beginning. So it might be a while unless people are willing to help with that. And if there are volunteers, please note that I only have the PS3 and I like to do casual plays more than serious ones. So, I'll leave a run-down of my ideas at the bottom. Thank all of you whom have decided to come back and put up with my idiotic ventures into attempting to be a part of society.**

**Naruto/Code Lyoko idea: Naruto is a transfer student to Kadic Academy from America (military brat) and an orphan. He will going to the academy due to his mother's will. He will be a mix of Caucasian/Japanese/French, so expect to mix three different names from different cultures together. Now then, he will become part of the gang in Season 1 and cause the plot to drift to X.A.N.A. becoming more aggressive to an unexpected power player taking up arms against… it I guess (never understood what it was exactly). The story will obviously walk parallel slightly to the plot of the show, but have variations to show that things will change, either for the good or bad. Of course Naruto will be a powerful player, but what I want to know is what his weapon will be for the Lyoko world. Mind you, it can't be like the others and it can't be over the top. Leave any suggestions in the reviews, though I imagine him being more of a martial artist (imagine a bit of Street Fighter). I will attempt to get his design to match his weapon as best as I can. As for when he's outside of Lyoko, he will be in no way a genius in terms of academics. Somewhat smart yes, but not to the point where he won't struggle. And as for the pairing, I see it more of love triangle between Sissi and Yumi going after Naruto. I might throw in Aelita, but that will be up for suggestion.**

**Naruto/Borderlands 2 idea: You guys know Krieg, right? The fun, lovable, mentally disturbed, death-loving, meaty badass Psycho? Yeah you do, but what if that wasn't his real name. What if Naruto, our highly excitable blonde, was Hyperion's experiment gone psychotically badass? That means Naruto has no memory beyond the experiments and will slowly learn the things that lay locked deeply within is dark and heavily disturbed psyche, and whatever connections they have with his past. Naruto will be a native to Pandora, so no chakra, no Kyuubi, and especially no really cool jutsu. As for the other vault hunters of the game, they will all be working together, so it'll be like a good ol' squad of blood, death, and vengeance! Now, if there is a pairing, it will be decided by you guys, seeing as this is going to be something off of a multiplayer. Also, I suck at the names of the guns, so I will only refer to legendary guns by their names, anything else will be a generalization of their weapon class. Now remember, since Krieg is an existing character from the game, don't expect the story going off the rails too much. But since this is Krieg we are talking about, expect some fourth wall breakage being thrown in and everyone around him never fully understanding him. All character designs and color schemes will be the originals.**

**Now, thank anyone who bothered to even read to this point and even bigger thanks to anyone who even bothers to review positively.**

**Zepheros, out.**


	7. New Story Alert

**AN: Well everyone, my Code Lyoko crossover is up. Please at least give it a try before disregarding it. Thank you for doing at least that much.**

**Zepheros, out.**


End file.
